Goa'uld: Pop Sensation!
by jaina-lotr
Summary: A Goa'uld is lose on Earth and plans to take over by becoming an incredibly famous pop star. SG-1, using an Ancient device, go under cover as teenagers at a popular music camp to find the Goa'uld. Camp Rock crossover. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: First off, yes I am crazy. Um, this is a crossover with the Disney Channel Original Movie Camp Rock. Please don't ask where the idea for this came from because I really don't know. It just kinda came to me. One major thing that I must say about this is that I did not write all of it. I started it and then got stuck (happens with everything, that's why I have soooo many parts of stories laying around), but my sister wrote a good portion of this chapter. So, um, please read and review, and I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate SG-1 or Camp Rock.

* * *

**Goa'uld: Pop Sensation**

**Chapter 1**

"So, why are we doing this again," Jack O'Neill asked his team.

"Because we were ordered to, Sir," Samantha Carter answered her CO for the hundredth time since getting off the plane that brought them to their destination.

"This would have been a good time to disobey an order," Daniel Jackson said.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

"Hello," a voice called, "You must be the team from the Air Force. I must admit I was expecting someone older," a man said as he approached them.

"Yes, we are," Jack answered, then proceeded to introduce his team, "I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, this is my team, Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and Murry."

"Well my name is Brown Cesario. Now, if you will follow me I can lead you to your cabin," the man said before leading them into the camp, "Oh and welcome to Camp Rock."

"Well, I'll leave you to get situated. Opening Jam starts at 6 pm," Brown said as he left the team in their cabin.

They all stood for a moment, taking in the area as if they had just walked through a Stargate onto a new planet. Then the scramble for who was sleeping where began and ended rather quickly when Teal'c proclaimed the largest bed as his.

"I ask once again, why are we doing this," Jack said flouncing back on his bed.

"Because we were ordered to, Sir," Carter replied rolling her eyes at Jack's child like behavior. At least this mission should be easy for him.

"Yeah, but I think what Jack was asking is why did we actually follow these orders," Daniel questioned looking about as thrilled as Jack.

"I have come to believe that this experience will be fun. I have never been to camp. When do we build things," Teal'c asked, "Perhaps a birdhouse?"

"It's not that kind of camp," Daniel explained," It's a music camp."

"So that means no building things. Instead we get to sing and dance," Jack sarcastically added.

"Come on guys, this will be fun," Carter added enthusiastically, "Besides, we do have a job to do, and we need to get to Opening Jam."

"Just freakin' great," Jack moaned getting up and headed for the door," So where is this jam thingy."

"I'm not sure what building it's in," she admitted.

SG-1 headed out to find Opening Jam. Like usual they even managed to get themselves lost.

"I'm telling you, we've been this way already," Daniel exclaimed.

"No we haven't," Jack argued back.

"Yes, we have."

"No, we haven't."

"Have."

"Haven't."

"O'Neill, I believe Daniel Jackson is correct," Teal'c interrupted the two arguing friends.

"Fine, then, I guess we're lost," Jack admitted finally.

"Look, there are some people coming this way. We'll ask for directions," Carter said motioning to the three people.

As they got closer, SG-1 could make out that they were all guys and young ones at that. Two had straight hair and one had a mess of curls on top of his head. The one with the curly hair looked slightly annoyed at the one guy who kept running around pointing at things in the trees. The third one, who looked like he just walked off a runway, and did his best to ignore the other two.

"OMG! I can't believe it. It's Connect 3," Sam whispered," And they're even cuter in person."

"Indeed."

"What," Jack said.

"Uh, Sam, you're old enough to be their mother," Daniel pointed out calmly.

"So," she said back.

"Connect who? I thought that was a game?"

"No, Jack, that's Connect 4. They are Connect 3," Daniel said, looking over to Sam to make sure he was right.

"Totally," she replied with a huge grin on her face as she slipped back into her teenage girly-mode.

The three boys finally reached them and stopped.

"Are you lost," the curly haired one asked.

"Uh, um, uh," Sam stuttered, and then blushed scarlet.

"Yeah, we're kind of lost," Jack spoke up.

"This is our first year. We're looking for where Opening Jam is taking place," Daniel added.

"Opening Jam. That's awesome. That's where we're going too. Wait, I forgot where it is," one of the other boys said. The third one just looked bored and irritated all at the same time.

"Jason, calm down. Hi, I'm Nate, this is Jason," Nate said pointing to the spastic one, "and that's Shane."

"I know," Sam said dreamily.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud," Jack cried exasperated, "I'm Col, um, I'm Jack, this is Daniel, Samantha, but we call her Sam, and that's Murry."

"You can follow us. I'd be more than happy to show you the way," Nate offered.

"Okay," Sam agreed, practically batting her big blue eyes at the younger boy.

"Can we just go before Brown has an aneurism because we're late, And for once it's not gonna be my fault," Shane snapped, then started off.

"Shane," Jason yelled running after his friend, "look at that bird!"

"What's his problem," Jack asked not really expecting an answer.

"You'll have to excuse him or rather both of them. Jason is well, he's . . . special. And Shane, has his own set of issues, one of them being the recent break up with his girlfriend," Nate apologized; now leading the way.

"Why do you bother with them," Daniel asked, always prying.

"They're my best friends, you know, like brothers."

"Ah, you learn to look past their-,"

"Hey," Jack said cutting Daniel off.

Nate led SG-1 to Opening Jam, which was taking place in the main hall. They walked in to see a young brunette already performing. She had shoulder length hair with bangs. Her hair fell very straight around her face.

"She is quite good," Teal'c (Murry) spoke finally.

"Yeah, she is. That's Mitchie. This is her second year. She's the reason for Shane's bad mood," Nate explained.

"Really," Daniel prodded.

"Yeah, she broke up with him about a month ago because he was starting to act like a jerk again and she wasn't going to put up with it. So this year should be interesting."

"So, like how old are you guys," Jason suddenly appeared out of nowhere asking.

"Me and Murry are 17," Jack said.

"I'm 16," Sam offered smiling at Nate.

"And I'm almost 16," Daniel grumbled because once again he had to pose as the youngest member of the team.

The night passed quickly. They met a lot of people, some they liked and some they couldn't stand. There was this one girl, Tess, she had long blond hair, and she thought the world revolved around her. So of course she was going to take a liking to Daniel. He had a knack for attracting the nut jobs. Jack was extremely happy when it was over and he could go back to their cabin.

"Thank god, this day is over," Jack complained as soon as they entered their cabin.

"Well, at least it worked. They all think we're they're age," Sam put in.

"Indeed. It is a very good thing that the ancient device worked. Perhaps now we can find the Goa'uld," Teal'c said sitting on his bed.

"I need a beer," Jack complained again.

"Jack, in case you haven't noticed, you're 17," Daniel informed him.

"Don't remind me," Jack sighed, "Why are we doing this?"

"Because, Sir," Sam started.

"I know Carter. It was a rhetorical question," Jack interrupted, "I'm going to bed."

SG-1 got themselves ready and went to sleep. They had a fun filled day of classes and many other camp activities to do the next day. That's without having to worry about find the imposter.


	2. Chapter 2

author's note: hey look it's the second chapter of this story. and once again i didn't actually write this. my sister did. but, the reason for that would be i have been busy working on other things. the next chapter of dark foreigner is almost done. i've started in the third chapter of ancient legacy and i even have a new story that i've started writing. so, anyway, i hope that you like this and who knows maybe i'll actually write the next chapter of this. so, please let me know what you think and i hope you enjoy!

disclaimer: i don't own stargate sg-1 or camp rock.

* * *

Chapter 2

It was morning and the sun was shining brightly in the never ending, cloudless blue sky. Unfortunately, it also meant rising early for some members that weren't exactly what one would call a morning person. Sam had jumped out of bed almost at daybreak with more excitement than the day really deserved. Her overly bubbly cheerful mood was most likely due to a curly haired singer she hoped to see later. Teal'c also awoke with a much brighter outlook for the day, well as bright as his countenance allows. Jack managed to drag himself out of bed, still just as irritated at being stuck in a seventeen year old body. He looked around and realized they were a member short.

"Daniel," Jack said to a pile of blankets he knew held his friend in them somewhere. Jack waited a few minutes and didn't get an answer.

"Oh for cryin' out loud," Jack mumbled, then raised his voice, "Daniel!"

"Need coffee," was the reply from the pile of blankets.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Danny Boy, but we're kids now. We don't drink coffee," Jack informed the pile of blankets.

"Whose crazy idea was this?"

"Yours."

"How stupid can I be? I didn't actually believe that the general would take me up on it," Daniel mumbled talking to himself as he finally managed to drag himself out of bed, "I mean really. I was being sarcastic. I was nowhere near serious when I suggested this idea."

"Well, I think it is a great idea. What better way for us to infiltrate and not be discovered," Sam told him as she sat happily fixing her short blond hair.

"Indeed," was Teal'c's only response as he pulled a neon lime green beanie down over his forehead.

"Well, I don't care. Daniel, would you hurry up and get dressed. I'm starving," Jack griped.

"I'm going. I'm going," Daniel said as he grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later, Daniel walked out in a pair of black jeans and a teal and white vertical striped button up shirt. The team set off with Jack in the lead. They had no worries about getting lost this time, because when it came to finding food, Jack rarely ever got lost. They walked into the already crowed cafeteria, heading straight for the table with the food. Jack quickly loaded his plate up, before finding a table with no one at it. He sat down and dug into his food as the rest of SG-1 did the same. While he ate, he looked around the room, watching everyone around him. Well, really he was trying to see if he could spot the Goa'uld. If he could do that, then this nightmare would end. Jack could then go back to be his normal age, sleep in his own bed, and best of all, be old enough to drink beer.

"This is sooo exciting, don't you think so," Sam commented as she ate the eggs on her plate.

"Indeed. I do believe there will be a measure of fun to be had," Teal'c answered.

"I still want coffee. Do you think anyone would notice if I suck and got some," Daniel said. He tended to have a one track mind when it came to coffee.

"Sit," Jack ordered.

"I didn't even realize I was standing," Daniel said as he sat back down in his seat.

"Look this is the way it works. If I can't have a beer, you don't get coffee," Jack explained quietly to his friend.

"Fine," Daniel grumbled then went back to his breakfast.

The rest of breakfast went by fast. Before they knew it, it was time for their first classes to start.

"And why are we here again," Jack asked wincing almost every time he heard his voice. He just wasn't used to it sounding like a kid and he didn't want to get used to it.

"We got a report that there is a Goa'uld that is going to try to take over Earth by becoming a pop sensation," Carter explained in a quiet voice, "Besides being young again isn't so bad."

"You do realize you're old enough to be their mother," Daniel asked as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"That might be true, but right now I'm only sixteen. So I'm really their age. Besides, the one with the curly hair, Nate, is just soooooo cute," she said as she stared off into space dreamily.

"Right," Jack grumbled, "Whose hare-brained idea was this?"

"Daniel Jackson's, I believe," Teal'c supplied the answer.

"Hey, it's not my fault the General took me seriously. What did he say, we couldn't really send kids, they aren't trained for this kind of stuff," Daniel defended.

"I for one think it is a great idea," Sam offered with a huge smile gracing her face.

"Of course you would, you're all gaga over those Connect 4 boys," Jack sarcastically said as he headed in any direction but where he was supposed to be.

"Connect 3," Sam and Teal'c both said together.

"You too Teal'c," Jack questioned skeptically, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Connect 3 is a fine example of musical talent," Teal'c stated matter of factly, "It will be an honor to learn from them."

"Danny Boy, this is all your fault."

"No it's not Jack. I didn't tell Hammond to run with this idea. Besides, Sam is the one who figured out how to make the ancient device work. Do you think I really wanted to be a teenager again?"

"Well, maybe the snake is one of those Connect whatever they are boys."

"Don't say that Col. That would be awful," Sam scolded.

"Carter, what did I say?"

"Right. Sorry Sir, I mean Jack. I know we can't use ranks right now."

"I believe it is almost time for classes to start. Perhaps we should get to our appointed rooms."

"Unfortunately, Teal'c's right guys," Daniel agreed.

"Great, just what I really want to do. Go to class," Jack complained.

"Oh come on, it will be fun. What class do you have first," Sam asked excitedly.

"Some hip hop something or other."

"Really, that 's the class Shane Gray teaches," she said, then continued when she saw Jack's confused look, "He's a member of Connect 3. I can't wait for my second class. Vocals with Nate."

"I too look forward to attending class. My first one is Jason's guitar class," Teal'c added.

"Oh for cryin' out loud," Jack said exasperated, "Where are you off to Daniel."

He took a moment to look at his class schedule, "Apparently hip hop with you."

"This ought to be fun," Jack said as he put his arm around Daniel's shoulders and headed off in direction of their class, "I guess we'll see you two later."

"Yes, definitely. Have fun you two," Sam told them, before she turned and headed for her first class.

Teal'c followed suit, and went to his class as well.


	3. Chapter 3

author's note: okay here's the next chapter and once again it was written by my sister and not me. i might would write the chaps, but i've been busy working on other stuff, that and my sis just keeps going with the story. so, honestly, i don't really know where this story is going. anyway, i hope you enjoy this even though i didn't write it and please let me know what you think.

disclaimer: My sister and I do not own any part of Stargate SG-1 or Camp Rock.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Jack, slow down," Daniel said trying to keep up with his friend, "Where are we going?"

"To class. You know that already," Jack said, "I'm just trying to figure out where the heck our class is. Because if I don't find it soon, I'm gonna end up skipping."

"Okay, well where is this class supposed to be?"

"Don't you think if I knew, we'd be there already?"

"True. Why don't we just skip," Daniel suggested, "Well, not that I've ever skipped a class before, but now might be as good as any time to start."

"I really want to skip, but I also don't want to hear about it from Carter," Jack informed him as they got closer to a cabin, "Because you know darn well Hammond would end up finding out about it."

"Since when do you obey all the rules," Daniel asked.

"Since I don't want to be stuck as a seventeen year old forever," he said casting a glance at his friend, "Carter is the only one who knows how to operate that blasted machine."

"Good point," Daniel answered as he followed Jack up a set of steps, "Is this the right cabin?"

"Don't know, but we're about to find out."

The two walked into the room that already had kids chilling out sitting on the floor carrying on conversations. Jack took a minute to look around the room before he finally decided to go ask the two girls sitting next to each other talking, if this was the hip hop class. The one girl had straight, shoulder length brown hair, and she looked a little Hispanic. The other girl had curly hair, and a very colorful outfit.

"Hey," Jack started to get their attention, "Just wondering if this is the hip hop class?"

"Yeah, it is. I'm Caitlyn by the way," the curly haired girl said, "this is Mitchie."

"Hi," Mitchie said shyly.

"I'm Jack and this idiot is Daniel."

"Hi," the idiot in question said glaring at Jack.

"Get lost or something," Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah, it's our first time here," Daniel answered before Jack could. Daniel was kind of curious about this Mitchie girl. She was the one they had heard singing at Opening Jam or whatever it was. The girl that broke up with that one pop star. Daniel couldn't help it, he was very nosey by nature, but he liked to refer to it as cultural observation. He thought he might have to just do that.

"Come on Danny Boy, have a seat," Jack said pulling Daniel down to the floor.

Jack had looked around and noticed this one blond girl that kept looking their way. Okay, really she was looking at Danny Boy, but either way it was getting annoying. She had long, straight blond hair, and looked like she walked out of some clothes advertisement (that's how fancy smancy her clothes were). Jack decided he didn't like her. She looked way too self-absorbed, kind of reminded him of one of them blasted snakeheads. He was quite content to carry on with his observations of the overly vain blond, but then the dark haired boy with straight hair that they had met yesterday stalked into the room.

"Alright class, you all most likely know that I'm Shane Gray," Shane started, "and I'm going to be your teacher for this class. So let's start with some warm ups, then we'll move into basics, because I can see that we have some new students in the class."

Daniel noticed that Shane glanced quickly at Mitchie before he started teaching. He also noticed that she sent him a glare, but when he wasn't looking she watched every move he made. Oh yeah, there was definitely something still there with the two of them. Daniel wondered what he could do to maybe help them get over their differences. He was glad Jack couldn't read his thoughts because then he would be accused of being a matchmaker or cupid. Granted that is what he is thinking about doing, but that is just the romantic in him.

Jack gave Daniel a quick whack upside the head to get his attention.

"What," Daniel practically shouted, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"Is there a problem over here," Shane asked.

"Nope, no problem," Jack answered, "My friend here spaced a little, just trying to let him know it was time to get up and do some dancin'."

"Right," Shane said, turning back to the rest of the class shaking his head. Those two reminded him of his two nuts he calls friends. "Well, now that warm ups are done, I'm going to work you through some moves and then we will go from there."

Shane went through a series of moves with the whole class copying his actions with flawless accuracy. Well, everyone except Jack and Daniel, who didn't know the moves he was showing the class like everyone else apparently did. Daniel looked over at Jack with a look of utter surprise when he saw his friend getting the hang of the moves. Okay, he was actually doing the moves quite well. Daniel on the other hand danced worst than if he had two left feet. He tripped every time he moved.

"How did you ever survive running from the bad guys," Jack asked suppressing laughter.

"I'm lucky," Daniel dryly replied, "How is it you are catching onto this stuff so fast."

"Because like most people, I too have my secrets," Jack told him then danced off across the floor as Shane started showing some of the students that were catching on some more dance moves.

It seemed like an eternity to Daniel, who did end up tripping and falling more times then he cared to count, for the class to end. But like all good things, they come to an end. Well, at least until tomorrow.

"Okay, that actually was kind of fun," Jack said with a real grin on his face.

"Oh speak for yourself," Daniel scowled, "I think I'm gonna have bruises with bruises."

"Daniel, right," Shane asked coming to him.

"Yeah."

"I noticed you seemed to be having some problems," Shane smirked as Daniel nodded yes, "Well, I was thinking I could set you up with a tutor."

"A tutor," Daniel questioned.

"Yeah, Tess over there actually volunteered." He motioned to the blond, "So what do you think?"

"I guess," Daniel answered skeptically glancing at Jack who had a strange look on his face.

"Awesome, I'll let her know and you two can set up a time," Shane said walking off to tell Tess.

"What is it Jack?"

"One, I never thought I'd see a day when you needed a tutor," Jack smiled widely at his friend, then turning serious, "But there's something about that girl I don't trust."

"Jack, she's just a girl."

"I know, but don't forget our mission. It could be in one of these kids," Jack told Daniel, "Look, just be careful okay."

"Fine, you know me," Daniel smiled.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Jack informed him, "Come on Space monkey, it's lunch time and I'm hungry."

Daniel followed Jack out of the class room and they headed off in the direction of the cafeteria. They went in and got their food, then stopped to look around. Jack saw Sam and Teal'c already at a table, so he headed in that direction.

"So how was your first class," Sam asked excitedly.

"Surprisingly fun," Jack replied, "I actually learned something very important today."

"Indeed."

"Yep, Danny Boy here can't dance to save his life and now he is going to have a tutor."

"Thanks a lot Jack," Daniel sarcastically said as he ate some of his lunch.

"A tutor? Who's tutoring you," Sam asked Daniel with a huge smile plastered on her face as she tried to contain her laughter.

"Tess," Daniel said looking around, "She's the blond one over there."

Tess saw Daniel looking in her direction, so she gave him a smile and a wave. Daniel waved back, and then turned around with a grimace. Just great, this is so not what he wanted to do.

"Well, it was your idea, Danny Boy," Jack grinned.

"Thanks for the reminder."


	4. Chapter 4

author's note: Well, here's the next chapter and before you ask, I didn't write this one either. Seriously, when my sister gets going on this thing it's like she can't stop. But, hey to make up for it, if you go check there is also a new chapter of Ancient Legacy, and that I actually did write. Anyway, this chapter is about Teal'c's first class, so I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.

disclaimer: My sister and I do not own Stargate SG-1 or Camp Rock.

* * *

Chapter 4

Teal'c walked slowly into the cabin before him that was to serve as the guitar class room. In truth, he was rather intrigued to experience something like this. He had seen classes and camps on TV and in movies, but he had never been to one. This was definitely going to be an interesting experience. Besides, he looked rather forward to learning something about guitar playing.

As he walked into the class room, he looked around at the other kids that were there. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at him with openly curious faces. The only problem with being a Jaffa, that even as a kid, he was still rather large. He merely inclined his head at them and made his way to an open seat. There he sat and waited for the arrival of the teacher, Jason. Teal'c was excited about this, because he found the young man's enthusiasm for things very fascinating.

A short time later, Jason literally bounced into the room all smiles.

"Hey guys and girls what's up," he said to everyone as he looked around the room at his students. His eyes stopped on Teal'c. "Wow. You're kind of huge."

"Indeed," Teal'c replied.

"I'm Jason," he then said to the whole class, not realizing that they all knew who he was, "Let's go around the room and introduce ourselves, then we'll get started."

With that he worked his way around the class room to everyone, asking their name and sometimes a question about what they like to do or what their favorite bird was. Then he got to Teal'c.

"My name is Murray," Teal'c responded.

"Hey wait a minute; you were with those other kids from yesterday. The one's that were lost," Jason suddenly said as he recognized Teal'c.

"Indeed, I am."

"Cool," Jason said as he finished going round the room for introductions, "Now that we all know each other, let's get started. Everyone grab a guitar."

All the students followed the direction and took out their guitars, since they all have their own. Well most have their own. For the few that don't they could use one from the back of the classroom. Jason started by going through some chords. He would play a chord, and then the class would. Teal'c surprisingly was picking it up pretty well. After getting the class going with a simple song, he walked around to see how everyone was doing with it and helping out where he needed to.

"Murray. You've never played a guitar before," Jason asked.

"No."

"Wow, you sure do seem to be picking it up fast," he said then continued on around the room.

After several minutes he went back to the front and picked up his guitar. Playing around with it, he sang a made up song about birds. Then got a huge smile as an idea formed.

"Hey everyone," Jason shouted excitedly, "I have a great idea. We should build birdhouses. Who's with me?"

The class looked at him skeptically. It was guitar class after all.

"I believe that sounds extremely fun," Teal'c said.

Slowly the rest of the class agreed. So they all went in search of the tools they would require and the wood they would need. After gathering everything they required, the class met back in the room.

"Alright, so does everyone know how they want their birdhouse to look," Jason asked excitedly, "I hope so because I sure do."

"Yeah, I have a great idea," one kid said.

"Me too."

So it went around the room with everyone finally getting into the full spirit of the birdhouse building.

"Jason," Teal'c stated, "I do not know how to build a birdhouse."

"You don't," was the shocked question.

"No. Birds are not prevalent where I am from."

"Wow. You poor kid," Jason commiserated, "Don't worry I'll help you every step of the way."

That is how the rest of class was spent. By time it was time for the class to end and everyone to go to lunch, the birdhouses were coming right along.

"Awesome everybody," Jason congratulated the class, "Next class we'll work on some more guitar, then work on our birdhouses."

The class adjourned, and they all headed for lunch. Teal'c walked into the cafeteria and saw Carter already at a table. He walked over and sat down.

"Hey Teal'c how was your first class," she asked.

"It was surprisingly instructive," he informed just as Jack and Daniel came and sat with their food.

"So how was your first class," Sam asked them excitedly.

"Surprisingly fun," Jack replied, "I actually learned something very important today."

"Indeed."

"Yep, Danny Boy here can't dance to save his life and now he is going to have a tutor."

"Thanks a lot Jack," Daniel sarcastically said as he ate some of his lunch.

"A tutor? Who's tutoring you," Sam asked Daniel with a huge smile plastered on her face as she tried to contain her laughter.

"Tess," Daniel said looking around, "She's the blonde one over there."

Tess saw Daniel looking in her direction, so she gave him a smile and a wave. Daniel waved back, and then turned around with a grimace. Just great, this is so not what he wanted to do.

"Well, it was your idea, Danny Boy," Jack grinned.

"Thanks for the reminder," Daniel grumbled then decided to change the subject, "How was your first class Teal'c?"

"Instructive. I am not only learning to play guitar, but we are also building birdhouses."

"What," Jack asked, "Birdhouses?"

"Indeed O'Neill. Was it not you who said that this was not that kind of camp?"

"Yeah, I said that," Jack admitted.

"Apparently, you were wrong," Teal'c replied.

"Well, it's been known to happen," Jack said smiling, "Glad you had fun."

"Oh, he is soooo cute. I can't wait for my next class," Sam said staring off at the trio that just walked in the door.

"What," Jack questioned turning to look.

"Oh Sam is going on about Nate again," Daniel answered.

"Great," Jack said.

"I know isn't he," she said dreamily.

"You don't even know him Carter. How can you possibly know he is great?"

"It's all in his beautiful brown eyes," she told him, "I'm gonna go and get ready for my next class."

"Okay," Jack said as Sam quickly got up and left the table, heading out the door to their cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

author's (or should it just be poster's?) note: Well, here's the next chapter. Again, I didn't write it, my sister did. Maybe one of these days I'll actually write one of these chapters. Anyway, I hope you like it and please let me know what you think.

disclaimer: My sister and I do not own Stargate SG-1 or Camp Rock.

* * *

Chapter 5

Sam left the cafeteria, knowing she still had about an hour before her class. _That should be plenty of time, _she thought as she walked to the cabin she shared with the boys. Walking over to her part of the room, she started looking through her clothes. It took a while for her to find just the right outfit. After several minutes of trying clothes on and trying different combinations before she found the right outfit, she hurried and got dressed. Then she moved to the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. Sam went light on the makeup, only applying a little bit of shadow and mascara to accentuate her eyes and some sparkly lip gloss. Next she did her hair and kept it simple too because there wasn't a lot she could do with short hair.

After she finished, she took a step back to get a look at her appearance. She smiled at what she saw because she looked good. Her hair and makeup went well with the shirt and jeans she was wearing. She had on a long light blue shirt and black skinny jeans. The ensemble only needed a few more finishing touches. She added a white vest that matched the white ballet flats she had on. The final touch was a white belt that went around her shirt at her waist. _Oh yeah, I look hot,_ she thought. She couldn't help that even at sixteen she was rather tall with a slim figure with curves. Glancing at her watch, Sam saw it was about fifteen minutes till the class started, so she needed to go. She grabbed her messenger bag and headed out.

Yeah Sam knew it was kind of silly to be doing all of this, but Nate really was cute. Okay, so she might not really be sixteen, but she could pretend while they were on this mission, at least for a little while. She wished she had had a chance to get this close to the groups she liked when she really was a teen, but she hadn't. She never got to see any in concert either. Besides, she really does like Connect 3. They're like a secret obsession.

When she got to the classroom, her smile got even bigger. She walked in and saw some of the other kids there, but no Nate yet. Noticing a seat in the front, she went and sat. Some habits never go away, but at least this time the view would be nice.

The view was definitely a whole lot better when a few minutes later Nate walked into the room. Sam and all the other girls just watched him. Granted, it was true that when it came to the Connect 3 members, Shane was definitely the hot one, but Nate was blue Jell-O (Stargate fans know what I'm talking about). Yeah, blue Jell-O, that is Sam's favorite kind of dessert.

"Hey everyone," Nate said with the hint of a smile. Okay, so really it was that cute little pout smile thing he does.

All the girls in the room and stared at him, while the guys rolled their eyes at the girls.

"Well, as Shane would say, awkward," Nate joked, "Well, how about we introduce ourselves to each other, and then we will get started?" Silence was all he received.

"Okay," Nate replied pointing to a guy on the other side of the room, "Let's start here."

"Yo dudes, I'm A.J. and I prefer to mix it up on the dance floor, but I hear this vocal class is off the hook. So I can't wait to see what you got for us dude," a very tanned boy, dressed in baggy pants and a large shirt said.

They worked that way around the room. The guys were straight forward with their answers. The girls on the other hand, were far from normal. They couldn't even say their name without giggling insanely and acting star struck. A few of the girls acted normal and didn't seem to care that Nate was a huge pop star. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, it was Sam's turn. She decided she was going to do her best not to seem like an over-zealous fan girl even if that's how she felt.

"Hi everybody, my name is Samantha Carter, but you can call me Sam. And I'm really excited to be here because I love to sing and can't wait to learn more," she said as she smiled.

There were a few more students that needed to introduce themselves after Sam. It only took a few minutes for them to do this, luckily three out of the last five where guys.

"Great, now that we all know each other, how about we do warm ups then we'll see where everybody stands vocally," Nate explained as he began to work the class through vocal warm ups.

After going through the warm ups, Nate decided to work through the room to gage each students' vocal ability.

"We'll start with you," he said pointing to a random student, "You can sing part of any song you'd like and for anybody who can't think of one, I'll sing part of a song for you and you can copy that. You can start when you're ready."

The guy stood up and cleared his throat before started to rap part of a song. "That's really good," Nate told him, "but I am going to need to hear you actually sing at some point, but that's really good for now. Anyone want to go next or shall I pick again?"

Several hands shot up eager to impress the young pop star. He randomly pointed to someone else and let them sing. He worked around the room randomly selecting people to sing. A few people wanted him to give them a sample song to sing. When it was Sam's turn, she stood up nervously because really she'd only ever sang in the shower at her apartment where no one could hear her.

"It's okay to be nervous," Nate told her, giving her an encouraging look, "Do you need any help picking a song to sing?"

"No, I know what I want to sing, I've just never sang in front of anyone," she explained.

"Just take your time. What are you going to sing?"

"_The Climb."_

"That's a good song," Nate told her, "When you're ready."

Sam took a deep breath then started to sing.

_I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"_

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

After she finished, she quickly sat back down glad that it was over.

"Wow," was all Nate said.

Now she could hear other kids in the back whispering about how good she was. Was she really that good? Sam wasn't sure, but apparently everyone else seemed to think she was.

"That was amazing," Nate told her.

"Really," she questioned.

"Yeah, in fact I have a thought, but I need to run it by Brown first, then I'll get back to you," Nate said not really making any sense.

"Okay," she replied.

Nate glanced at his watch, "Well it seems that this is about all the time we have for class. I want everyone to work on running through the warm ups, then next class we'll work on the scale."

Everyone grabbed up their stuff and started heading out. Sam was quietly getting her things back into her bag; still in shock that Nate thought she was amazing.

"Sam," Nate said noticing that she hadn't left the room yet.

"What," she snapped her head when she heard her name.

"Didn't mean to startle you. Just making sure you're okay."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine just a little shocked."

"Shocked," Nate questioned.

"Yeah, shocked," she told him.

"About?"

"Well, that I am good at singing," she admitted shyly to him.

"You didn't know you could sing that well?"

"Not really, I'm not kidding when I said I've never sang in front of anyone. I just sang when I was by myself for the fun of it. Then to hear _you, _Nate from Connect 3 say I'm amazing is just so unreal. Do you have any idea how incredibly cool this is for me," Sam said in one breath.

"Yeah, I do. But you really are amazing. In fact I think you can get even better," he explained, "That's what I'm going to talk to Brown about. I think you would benefit from private lessons more than being in the class. So I'm gonna ask Brown if he'll let me do that. You alright with that idea?"

"Alright with it? That would be unbelievable. I'm really that good?"

"Yeah, you really are Sam," Nate told her, "Come on, you better get going. They're all kinds of things you can still do before supper. This is an awesome camp."

"Okay," she said swinging her bag onto her shoulder, heading for the door, "Let me know what Brown says."

"I will. By the way, nice outfit," Nate said with a genuine smile on his face.

Sam walked out the door with the biggest smile on her face and a blush as red as a tomato. She still couldn't believe that she was that good. Her of all people. Then to top it all off, Nate liked her outfit. She couldn't wait to tell the guys about her class. With that she headed off to find them so they could hang out before supper.


	6. Chapter 6

author's (poster's) note: well, here's the next chapter. and before you ask, no i did not write this, my sister did. for some reason she just keeps going on this story. anyway, i hope you like it!

disclaimer: my sister and i do not own any part of Stargate SG-1 or Camp Rock.

* * *

Chapter 6

Sam walked into the cabin she shared with the guys or rather boys and collapsed on the nearest bed, a silly smile gracing her lips. She didn't notice right away that she was the only one in the cabin until the boys walked in.

"Um, Sam, you do know that's my bed, right," Daniel asked noticing their blonde team member.

"Oh, yeah of course, sorry," she replied making no move to get up but continued to smile up at the ceiling, "So how were your last classes?"

"Class was interesting," Teal'c replied.

"What I want to know, is how did I get stuck having Daniel in every class I have," Jack complained.

"Like it's really that bad, Jack," Daniel reasoned.

"Well, I've figured out it's a very good thing you didn't go into music."

"I'm not that bad at everything," Daniel defended.

Jack just looked at him like he was crazy.

"What! Okay, so I can't dance, or play guitar, but my singing was not that bad."

"Not that bad," Jack looked shocked, "I was bad. If I remember correctly, Brown compared your singing to a dying walrus. So don't give me not that bad, Spacemonkey."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow in Daniel's direction, "A dying walrus?"

Sam remained in the same position on her back, but tried not to laugh at Daniel's expense.

"Hey, at least I can read music," Daniel defended.

"That's because it's like a language," Sam's voice came from the bed.

"Yeah, you might be a genius, but not of the musical variety," Jack added.

"Whatever. So how was your singing class Sam. The one you've been going on about all day," Daniel asked changing the subject.

"It was good," Sam said as her smile grew, "It was great, wonderful, amazing, awesome…"

"Okay we get it, your class was good," Jack interrupted.

"He said I was amazing," Sam said finally sitting up.

"Really," Daniel asked.

"Apparently, I'm a very good singer. So good in fact that Nate is going to talk to Brown about giving me one on one lessons so I can get better," she explained happily as she pulled her legs under her to sit cross legged.

"Congratulations," Teal'c offered.

"Thanks, Teal'c," Sam said smiling at him, "Besides, how cool is it that a member of a top band thinks I sing good enough to get extra lessons."

"That really is great Sam," Daniel said sitting next to her on the bed.

"I know, and the best part would be that I would get to spend more time with Nate."

"Oh for cryin' out loud, why me," Jack said, "I'm going for a walk."

Jack left the other three in the cabin talking about Sam's amazing voice. He really just needed to get some air. He couldn't wait for this mission to be over, so he could go back to adult life. For the life of him, Jack couldn't figure out why a Snake would want to be stuck in some kid's body trying to make it as a big star. How messed up of a way is that to try and take over the earth. Well, he figured that the bad guys must be getting stupider and stupider.

Under any other circumstances, Jack would of liked being at this camp, not for the pop star lessons, but because he loved the outdoors and it was nice out here. And quiet, at least it was.

"Hey man," Shane said walking up to him from somewhere, "Your friend make arrangements for his dancing lessons?"

"Beats me. Daniel's a big boy, he can take care of himself," Jack replied, wishing the younger boy would go away.

"So, enjoying being at Camp Rock?"

"Nope."

Shane looked confused now.

"What," Jack asked looking back at him.

"You don't want to be here," Shane asked.

"Not really."

"Why?"

Jack thought for a minute, man this boy is way to nosey for his own good, "Let's just say that my 'Dad' made me come."

"Really, sorry man. I know how you feel. I didn't want to be here last year, but my band mates made me come hoping to straighten out my attitude."

"How'd that work out for you," Jack asked not really caring, but it was obvious the dark haired singer wasn't going to go away.

"Not good at the beginning, but then I met Mitchie and after some problems, well, let's just say she really helped me out," Shane explained.

"Then why are you two not together anymore?"

"I slipped up and started acting like my jerk self again and she wasn't going to take it, so she broke up with me," he answered looking dejected.

Jack sighed, he couldn't believe he was about to help this kid, when the idiot was the one that made the stupid mistake, "Look, I'll give you some advice."

"What," Shane looked at Jack with a confused look in his eyes.

"About you and Mitchie," Jack explained, and then saw the hopeful look in his eyes, "Go to her and tell her how sorry you are, beg for forgiveness, and ask if you can earn her trust again. Don't try to play it cool, just be honest and be yourself. Your _real_ self. Got it?"

"Are you sure," Shane looked skeptical.

"Yes, trust me on this one, I know," Jack told him.

"Okay. Thanks. I'm going to go see if I can find her," Shane said and then turned and left.

Finally, Jack could go back to his peaceful walk. He couldn't believe he just helped play matchmaker. Oh well, he did hope things worked out for the kid. Jack knows how it feels to want to be with someone, but not be able to.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's (Poster's) Note: Okay so here's the next chapter. I honestly don't think I need to keep telling you this, but I will. Once again I didn't actually write the chapter. But, anyway, I still hope you enjoy it and please let me know what yo think (that way i can tell my sister).

Disclaimer: Neiter I nor my sister own any part of Stargate SG-1 or Camp Rock.

* * *

Chapter 7

"What was that about," Sam wondered as Jack all but stormed out of the cabin while she was telling them about her exciting news.

"Who knows? It is Jack after all," Daniel answered knowing darn well what Jack's problem probably was. Yeah, Daniel figured it most likely had to do with the blond girl sitting on his bed. Sometimes he really hated those stupid military rules that prevented those two from just getting a room or something. _Oh well, _he thought.

"So any way," Sam was saying, "Daniel, are you listening?"

"Huh," he replied.

"I believe she is asking if she had your attention," Teal'c answered, then turning to Sam, "I am listening."

"Well, I'm glad someone is."

"So, my mind wandered. I was trying to figure out what Jack's problem was," he answered as to why he wasn't paying attention.

"Oh. So what did you figure out," Sam asked.

"Well, it most likely has to do with the fact that Jack isn't really enjoying this mission and can't wait to get it over and done with so that he can go back to being old and drinking beer," Daniel said all in one breath.

"Oh," Sam replied making a perfect 'o' shape with her mouth.

"Perhaps we should endeavor to find the Goa'uld," Teal'c stated.

"Yeah, probably," Sam agreed sounding a little sad, "But I am having a really great time being in these classes."

"I too am enjoying my classes and building a birdhouse," Teal'c added.

"Well, I see no reason why we can't do both," Daniel comforted, "At least you can, I am not enjoying these classes that much at all."

"Aww, that's just because you're not getting good marks," Sam teased.

"Indeed."

"Whatever," Daniel grumbled, "Moving on."

"To what Daniel Jackson?"

"What?"

"To what are we moving onto?"

"Seriously. You're seriously asking me that," Daniel said rolling his eyes wondering 'why me'.

"To the problem of identifying who the Goa'uld is," Sam said still smiling.

"Thank you Sam," Daniel said.

"Your welcome."

"So any ideas yet or has anybody given anything away," Daniel asked looking at the other two as they thought about their various encounters with the other campers.

"I can't think of anything that has stood out yet," Sam answered thoughtfully, "I know for sure it's not Nate, though."

Daniel just looked at her with a quizzical expression.

"What!? It's not. Don't look at me like that. Just because I happen to think he's cute and he's in my favorite band doesn't mean I'm not being objective," she told him.

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to. That look said it all."

"Fine. You know what. If you say it's not him, then I trust your judgment."

"O'Neill may not," Teal'c said.

"Let's not go down that road right now," Daniel said and then added quickly before Sam could go down that line with Teal'c, "Any ideas on who it could be Teal'c?"

"Yes, I have."

There was silence for a minute.

"Well," Daniel asked wondering when Teal'c started picking up Jack like tendencies.

"Tess," he simply answered.

"Tess," Sam questioned, "You think its Tess. How do you figure? Why would a Goa'uld pick someone that stands out? It doesn't make sense to draw attention to one's self like that."

"True, but, she does like Daniel Jackson."

"What does that have to do with anything," Daniel asked, "That sounds like something Jack would say."

"I see what Teal'c is saying though," Sam said.

"One of you care to explain."

Sam and Teal'c looked at each other briefly wondering which one of them should explain Teal'c's theory to the oblivious Daniel.

"It is quite simple, Daniel Jackson, all the evil women have a tendency to," Teal'c cocked his head slightly to the left looking over at Sam, "I am unsure of what would be the proper way to describe this."

"The bad girls like you for some reason," Sam said trying not to laugh at the perplexed expression on Daniel's face, "So it's logical to assume she could be since she likes you."

"That's just ridiculous," Daniel replied, "And you two really need to quite hanging around Jack because that is definitely something that would of come out of his crazy head."

"Shall I enumerate the many examples of this," Teal'c questioned, eyebrow raised.

"No," Daniel all but shouted, "Please tell me one of you have some other ideas. Anything really, because we are so not going down that road."

"Okay then, moving on," Sam cut in before Daniel could really build up into a good rant, "I don't have any other ideas yet. Teal'c?"

"No, that is the only idea I have at the moment," Teal'c replied, "Perhaps you could observe her during your dance lessons anyway?"

"Fine, I'll see what I can find out, even if your theory is completely crazy," Daniel acquiesced just to put an end to this conversation.

"Yeah! We have a plan," Sam excitedly jumped off the bed.

"Yep we have a plan."

"Perhaps we should find O'Neill to inform him of our plan."

"Fine, Teal'c, let's go find Jack," Daniel replied picking himself up off the bed, "Yes, let's go tell Jack all about our wonderful idea. I'm positive he'll get a kick out of it."

With that said, Daniel made for the door, not caring if the other two were following him or not.


End file.
